


Truth or Dare

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Trixie, Lucifer, and Maze play Truth or Dare. Trixie takes the opportunity to ask Lucifer an uncomfortable question.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr, but thought it should be here, too.
> 
> This ficlet was inspired by a prompt at https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com :
> 
> _Trixie talks Maze and Lucifer into playing truth or dare with her. Later, Trixie explains the results of one of the dares to her mother. “The devil made me do it!”_
> 
> As you will see, I didn't actually fulfill the prompt, just used the basic premise as inspiration for this little piece.

“Okay, Lucifer, truth or dare?”

Trixie looked expectantly at the devil. He grinned back at her.

“Oh, truth. Not that we really need to play a game for that. I always tell the truth.”

And he definitely wasn’t going to risk a dare, not after what the little terror had done to Maze when his demon made that strategic error.

The spawn stared thoughtfully at him for several moments, clearly contemplating what she wanted to ask him. Lucifer took the opportunity to have another sip of wine.

“Have you and my mommy had sex yet?”

The devil promptly choked on his wine. It took several minutes for him to recover sufficiently to stare at the small human with a mixture of incredulity and horror. Maze was no help at all, too busy giving a very creditable imitation of a hyena.

“What?!”

Trixie gave him a patient look and repeated her question. “Have you and my mommy had sex yet?”

“I’m not answering that!”

“You have to, it’s the rules.” The girl crossed her arms and stared hard at him.

“You thought the truth would be safe, didn’t you? You really should have known better.”

He shot a death glare at his demon, who was smirking at him. Perhaps he should have chosen ‘dare’, after all.


End file.
